Diários de uma Jornada
by catalisticfics
Summary: Depois de muitos entraves, Samantha Keynes começa finalmente a sua jornada como treinadora de Pokémon. Mas as coisas não estão fáceis para a nossa principiante. Sozinha, sem o apoio da família e com algumas pokébolas no bolso, terá Samantha o que é preciso para derrotar a elite?
1. Jornada adiada

O meu nome é Samantha Keynes e o diário da minha jornada deveria ter começado anos atrás. Sete anos para ser mais exacta. Na região de Kanto ao atingir os dez anos de idade qualquer jovem que deseje vir a ser treinador recebe das mãos dos responsáveis locais o seu pokemon inicial e um pokedex para recordar todo o progresso e tirar qualquer dúvida que possa surgir ao longo da sua jornada. É aí que começa. As despedidas, as promessas de trocar e-mails com os amigos que nunca vamos esquecer, os conselhos dos mais velhos, ex-treinadores e homens da ciência que dedicaram toda a vida à arte de apanhar, treinar e estudar algumas das criaturas mais enigmáticas que partilham connosco o mesmo planeta.

A minha jornada, no entanto, teve um início diferente.

Nasci em Goldenrod City, na região de Johto. Com poucos meses de vida o meu pai recebeu um convite por parte do comité da liga para ocupar uma vaga no ginásio de Veridian, em Kanto. O antigo líder de ginásio, membro de uma organização criminosa, havia desaparecido e o ginásio ficara temporaneamente ao cargo de um dos elementos da elite. Veridian não tinha voltado a ser a mesma. Estava na altura de a vida voltar ao normal. Como o Ginásio tinha um rendimento generoso, fora um subsídio dado pela liga, a minha mãe acabou por ficar em casa. Era responsável por alimentar e tratar dos pokémon do Ginásio e dos que os meus pais haviam apanhado durante as suas jornadas.

Assim fiquei em casa até ter idade suficiente para frequentar a escola primária para a formação de jovens treinadores onde para além da aprendizagem básica entravamos em contacto, alguns pela primeira vez, com vários tipos de pokemon especialmente treinados para auxiliar na educação de crianças e jovens. Lembro-me do espanto de alguns colegas de turma que nunca tinham visto um pokemon em carne e osso (ou neste caso, rocha) quando conhecemos no primeiro dia de aulas o ónix que ia ser usado para a nossa formação. Eu era uma privilegiada. Com a quantidade de pokemon que tinha em casa não me conseguia espantar com o tamanho "generoso" do ónix da turma.

Quando acabei o ensino básico estava mais do que pronta para receber o meu primeiro pokemon. Ia ser só meu. Não eram os pokemon do Ginásio, nem os da jornada dos meus pais nem o ónix da turma. Tinha pensado sobre isso (como é que podia não pensar?) e tinha decidido que ia começar com um charmander. Sempre tinha gostado dos tipo fogo. Era só preencher o requerimento que nos deveria ser entregue no último ano de formação e enviar para o cento pokemon da cidade.

Acho que nunca vou esquecer o dia em que cheguei a casa com o requerimento, com a certeza do pokemon que queria e pronta para ir no dia seguinte ao mercado comprar pokebolas com o dinheiro que tinha poupado nos últimos aniversários.

Nessa noite os meus pais pediram para ficar na mesa depois do jantar. Não gostei da maneira como olhavam para mim. Fiquei com a sensação de que tinha acontecido alguma coisa e de que tinha feito algo grave. O meu pai foi o primeiro a falar. Começou por falar na responsabilidade de ter e manter um pokemon. De como não pode ser feito de animo leve. "São criaturas vivas. Tem necessidades tal como nós. Antes de poderem proteger o seu treinador tem de ter um treinador que tome conta deles. São como crianças.". Quando ouvi esta última frase e vi a maneira como olhava para mim tive uma sensação de queda livre embora ainda não soubesse bem porquê. Não ficou por aqui.

Desta vez foi a minha mãe que falou. Percebi que, o que quer que fosse dizer a seguir, não ia ser fácil para ela. "Não tens de partir agora. Podes entregar o formulário em qualquer altura". Eu não sabia o que dizer. Acho que por essa altura ainda não tinha entendido, ou não queria entender, o que se estava passar. Acho que o meu pai percebeu porque não tardou a preencher as lacunas que a minha mãe tinha deixado: "Achamos que ainda não tens maturidade suficiente para teres um pokemon a teu cargo. Não podes levantar um pokemon e sair de casa sem mais nem menos. Quando acharmos que tens maturidade suficiente devolvemos-te o formulário e ajudamos nas primeiras despesas. Por enquanto o melhor é continuares os estudos.".

Não me lembro de ter reagido.

Um mês depois acabaram as aulas e alguns dos novos treinadores partiram em direcção á floresta de Veridian. No mês seguinte tinham partido todos. Nesse ano tinha havido um número anormalmente grande de treinadores. Regra geral não chegavam a dez. Uma boa parte das crianças decidia entrar para uma das várias academias de Kanto e prosseguir os estudos para desgosto dos pais. Miúdos pequenos, com demasiado medo do escuro e dos Gengar que se escondiam debaixo da cama. Eu queria partir e era forçada a ficar. Dois dos novos treinadores que vi partir levavam um charmander. Um deles devia de ser o meu.

O tempo foi passando. Para prosseguir os estudos deram-me a escolher algumas das academias da zona oeste de Kanto. Escolhi ficar por Veridian. Não que não faltasse vontade de sair da cidade e mostrar aos meus pais que tinha capacidade para tratar de mim mas se partisse tinha receio que se esquecessem de que eu ainda estava à espera de uma resposta positiva, de um salvo-conduto para partir. De entre as duas academias que Veridiam disponibilizava optei pela "Academia de Estudos Avançados para Futuros Criadores ". Se pensavam que não sabia como cuidar de um pokemon, depois de completado o curso já não podiam dizer o mesmo, certo?

O curso básico tinha uma duração de cinco anos, sete para quem quisesse tirar especialização em "Enfermagem e Assistência" e oito para "Medicina e Intervenções de grau III". Não exageremos, mas tirar um curso de medicina para começar uma jornada também era demais, não?

No final dos cinco anos fui buscar um novo requerimento ao centro. Com quinze anos já tinha um atraso considerável em relação aos meus antigos colegas de turma. Ainda queria chegar à liga antes dos vinte! Aposto que por essa altura me iam forçar a assentar e tomar conta do Ginásio ou pelo menos a ficar como pupila. Como é que eu ia adivinhar que a ideia era precisamente pôr-me como pupila do meu pai mal acabasse o curso?

A verdade é que nos primeiros anos o Ginásio tinha sido o "brinquedo novo" do meu pai. Era um posto alto, dado pelos membros da elite em pessoa, mas com o passar dos anos o meu pai queria mais. Sempre fiquei com a sensação que para ele tudo o que ficasse abaixo da elite era pouco. Portanto o plano B era declinar a oferta assim que tivesse um substituto e esperar uma nova missão que o levasse mais longe.

No final do curso fui informada de que teria o privilégio de ficar pelo Ginásio para ganhar experiencia para a minha futura jornada. Acho que foi nessa altura que percebi que não ia haver futura jornada.

Os dias que se seguiram não foram propriamente calmos. Os meus pais não aceitam facilmente um não como resposta ou ideias contrárias aos planos que tem traçados para os outros. Disseram-me que podia ficar como aprendiz e herdar o Ginásio e ter um mínimo de prestígio ou teria de financiar a minha própria jornada. Estava por minha conta.

Acho que é praticamente tudo até aos dias de hoje. Neste momento estou a trabalhar no mercado de Veridian no atendimento ao público. É assim que pretendo financiar a minha jornada. O ordenado não é o de nenhum líder de Ginásio (irónico não?) mas vai ter de chegar para os primeiros tempos. As batalhas oficiais e combates de rua devem financiar o resto. Á dois dias tive o meu primeiro pokemon. Tive de esperar mais um pouco para ter um charmander, pelos vistos estavam esgotados. Esta é a versão oficial. Mas eu sei que por detrás deste atraso está a influência do meu pai, sempre a espera que eu mude de opinião e volte a correr para aceitar a proposta.

Por agora vou ter de desligar. A minha hora de almoço acabou e o gerente não vai achar piada se estiver no pc com os clientes à espera.

O meu nome é Samantha Keynes e amanhã começo finalmente a minha jornada com 7 anos, 3 meses e 21 dias de atraso.


	2. Floresta de Viridian

II. Floresta de Veridian

O gerente do mercado onde trabalhava era conhecido por ser um homem severo mas justo e compensar o esforço dos que trabalhavam para ele. Ao dar-me o último salário entregou-me uma embalagem de cartão. Reconheci o logótipo do mercado na frente da caixa e percebi que era uma das muitas caixas das encomendas que chegavam ao mercado. "É uma lembrança do staff. Se precisares de voltar tens sempre a porta aberta." Agradeci sem saber muito bem o que dizer. Não era todos os dias que reconheciam o meu esforço ou me davam algo sem pedir nada em troca. Decidi explorar o conteúdo da caixa mais tarde.

O primeiro dia da minha jornada começou cedo. Não olhei para o Ginásio quando parti. Também não me despedi apropriadamente da minha família. A minha mãe acompanhou-me à porta, de olhos no chão, e desejou-me uma boa viagem. Não era o tipo de despedida que tinha em mente à 7 anos atrás. Disse que o meu pai tinha aproveitado o fim-de-semana para fechar o Ginásio e treinar alguns pokemon que estavam com problemas em evoluir. Então a desculpa era essa…

Quando saí de casa só levava comigo alguns mantimentos e uma muda de roupa. Não podia levar a casa atrás de mim já que a maior parte da jornada é feita a pé. Ao entrar finalmente na floresta senti uma sensação que não consegui identificar. Não era a sensação de liberdade que pensei vir a sentir mas definitivamente era uma ausência de controlo como nunca tinha tido. Não podia fazer propriamente o que me apetecesse mas também não tinha ninguém perante quem me justificar. Estava sozinha mas isso não era novo. Também não me sentia tão sozinha como antes. Sempre tinha o charmander comigo. Era meu e ninguém podia mudar isso. Foi nessa altura, ao pensar naquilo que deixava para trás, que me lembrei da caixa que o meu, agora ex, gerente me tinha dado no dia anterior. Sentei-me numa rocha baixa e abri-a. Aquele homem sabia o que fazia!

A primeira coisa que consegui identificar por entre a confusão de items foi um pequeno maço de papel. Um mapa desdobrável daqueles que eram vendidos no mercado aos turistas e jovens treinadores desprecavidos ou desorientados. Definitivamente ia ser útil. Debaixo do mapa, arrumadas num pequeno pack de seis, encontrei um conjunto de pokebolas, diminuídas para que não ocupassem demasiado espaço. Peguei numa e, carregando no botão do centro, esta aumentou de tamanho pronta para ser usada. A sensação da pokebola na minha mão quase me fez sentir como uma treinadora de facto. Voltei a diminuir a pokebola devolvi-a à caixa, ainda havia mais para ver. Ao lado do conjunto de pokebolas encontravam-se ainda duas poções, um antídoto para venenos leves e uma nota: "esperamos que nunca venhas a precisar, boa sorte. O staff".

Eles sabiam mesmo como tocar uma pessoa. Bonito, estamos no primeiro dia e já estou a ficar sentimental!

Era a deixa que precisava para me levantar e fazer ao caminho. O primeiro dia acabou por passar sem incidentes. Segundo o mapa tinha percorrido pelo menos ¼ da floresta pelo anoitecer. Decidi que o melhor era parar e retomar caminho às primeiras horas da manha. Além disso tinha andado o dia todo e estava cansada e com fome. Aposto que o charmander também embora não tivesse saído todo o dia da pokebola. Achei que era altura de o deixar sair e apanhar um pouco de ar.

Quando acabamos de jantar (se é que lhe posso chamar jantar) não se via praticamente nada. A noite tinha caído depressa e podia ouvir os últimos pokemons diurnos a recolher. A noite não lhes pertencia. Decidi toma-los como exemplo e, enrolada numa manta que trouxera comigo, adormeci.

Tão depressa como havia caído a noite o dia nasceu. Sabia que tinham passado várias horas mas ainda estava exausta. Não estava habituada a actividade física, constantemente fechada nas academias e no mercado. De qualquer maneira era altura de me fazer à estrada. Se conseguisse manter o mesmo ritmo dentro de três dias a floresta ficaria para trás e chegaria à cidade de Pewter onde desafiaria o primeiro líder de Ginásio e tentaria ganhar o meu primeiro crachá. Além disso convinha capturar o meu primeiro pokemon e começar a treinar. As batalhas de Ginásio não eram tarefa fácil e eu, habituada a assistir aos combates no Ginásio o meu pai, sabia disso em primeira mão. Além disso o meu charmander não estava propriamente em vantagem contra os pokemon de tipo rocha do Ginásio de Pewter.

Foi a meio do dia que vi a vítima perfeita para as minhas capturas. Um oddish. Um tipo erva era perfeito! Retirei a pokebola que continha o charmander do lado direito do meu cinto de treinador. Tinha visto viajantes com alguns destes cintos e achei que seria uma ferramenta prática e por isso comprei o meu com o primeiro salário que ganhei no mercado. Assim que apareceu à minha frente dei-lhe ordens para avançar e, depois de alguns ataques bem-sucedidos o oddish caiu, tonto, no chão. O que até aqui tinha sido fácil começou a complicar. Enfraquecer um pokemon de erva com um tipo fogo era fácil. Ter pontaria para o apanhar já era uma história completamente diferente. Se o oddish não estivesse tão tonto tinha tido tempo mais do que suficiente para fugir. Depois de retirar do lado esquerdo do meu cinto uma das pokebolas vazias que o staff e tinha dado tentei atira-la ao pokemon caído. Sem sucesso. Se eu disser que caiu dois metros ao lado do alvo estou a ser generosa. A segunda acabou por cair praticamente no mesmo sítio e quem diz que à terceira é de vez definitivamente nunca me conheceu.

Ao fim de várias tentativas falhadas a pontaria começou a melhorar e agora tinha um oddish na equipa. Amanhã começaria a treinar a pobre criatura que bem precisava de algum descanso.

No final do segundo dia tinha atingido a meta a que me tinha proposto e metade da floresta tinha ficado para trás. Pensando em criar uma rotina voltei a recolher juntamente com os pokemons da floresta. Hoje estava muito menos cansada e esperava que com o passar do tempo caminhar fosse ficando cada vez mais fácil. Encontrei um sítio afastado do trilho que teria de servir para passar a noite. Depois de uma refeição rápida retirei a manta da mochila e preparei-me para mais uma noite na floresta.

A segunda noite não correu com o mesmo pacifismo da primeira. Menos cansada, estava mais alerta aos barulhos e presenças que me rodeavam. A meio da noite senti um puxão na mochila, que me servia de almofada, e acordei de um salto. Não fosse isso e talvez tivesse ficado sem nada. O autor da pequena tentativa de assalto era também ele pequeno. Um rattata selvagem em busca de alimento. A comida para pokemon que mantinha na mochila para a minha equipa devia ter chamado a tenção e ele não tinha resistido. Depois de resolvida a situação foi difícil adormecer. O silêncio afinal era relativo. Conseguia ouvir tudo a mexer à minha volta e pela primeira vez senti-me insegura. Sozinha, no meio da floresta, sem conseguir ver nada, procurei no meu cinto pela pokebola que continha o meu charmander e deixei-o sair. Afinal, não fazia mal ter alguma companhia para passar a noite.

A floresta de Veridian é conhecida pela sua extensão e ausência de presença humana com excepção de alguns dias do ano em que os jovens treinadores de Pallet e Veridian partem rumo ao norte de Kanto.

Estávamos no terceiro dia e não havia vivalma nos arredores. Se não encontrasse nenhum treinador dentro em breve ia ser forçada a provocar um qualquer pokemon selvagem para entrar em batalha. Pewter estava cada vez mais perto e, à excepção da captura do oddish, a minha equipa não tinha experiência de batalha. Já estava a começar a perder a esperança de encontrar treinadores antes de chegar à cidade mais próxima quando choquei, literalmente, com alguém. Tendo em conta que esse alguém estava a correr como se não houvesse amanha acho que se pode dizer que chocaram comigo.

Quando recuperei do susto vi que o meu "agressor" não devia ser muito mais novo do que eu. Aparentava ter os seus quinze anos e usava um chapéu de palha. Quando se levantou reparei que pegou numa rede que devia ter largado durante a queda.

- "Desculpa! Elas ainda vem aí?". Ao fazer a pergunta ficou com um ar alarmado e começou a olhar em volta como se tivesse perdido alguma coisa.

- "Elas?"

- "Sim elas. As beedrill!" Agora já fazia mais sentido. As beedrill são conhecidas por perseguir aqueles que entram no seu território e o rapaz tinha o ar de quem havia corrido uns bons quilómetros. Devia ter sido perseguido.

- "Não, acho que não. Não vi nenhuma pelo menos. Estás bem?". O ar alarmado da minha jovem vítima não tinha desaparecido e começava a parecer exausto. Estávamos no meio da floresta não nos podíamos dar ao luxo de ter um ataque cardíaco…

- "Pelo menos acho que estou inteiro! Desculpa, devo ter-te assustado. O meu nome é Dom, de Celadon." E com isto esticou a mão para me cumprimentar. Finalmente as coisas estavam a ficar mais normais.

- "Sam, de Veridian. És um treinador?" Já que estava aqui bem que podia ser prestável e ajudar-me a treinar, não?

- "Pode dizer-se que sim. Mas na maior parte do tempo sou coleccionador de insectos. E tu deves ser nova, acertei?". Isso explicava a rede. E como é que ele sabia?

- "Relativamente.". Não precisava de saber quão nova era. Afinal estava preses a desafia-lo para uma batalha e não queria que me visse como uma presa fácil. De qualquer maneira sorri. Também não queria parecer antipática. O tipo já estava aflito que chegasse.

- "Deu para ver." Deve ter visto a minha cara porque se apressou a explicar: "os novos treinadores tem tendência a fazer essa pergunta antes de desafiarem alguém para uma batalha. Não te preocupes toda a gente faz o mesmo". Eu a querer derrotar o tipo e ele a ser simpático…ia perder na mesma, problema dele.

-"Ias desafiar-me para uma batalha, certo?". O tipo deve ser vidente!

- "Ia, mas já pareces ter problemas que chegue." Ele riu-se.

-"Aquele tipo de perseguição já faz parte da rotina. De qualquer maneira já ia sair da floresta, foi azar. Vamos a essa batalha?"

Por um qualquer motivo parvo quase dei pulos de excitação. De qualquer maneira não é todos os dias que temos a primeira batalha semi-oficial. Isto era uma semi-oficial certo?

Vendo que eu hesitava o meu futuro-derrotado deu o primeiro passo.

- "Estabelecemos a regras?". Assenti e ele continuou. "ok fazemos uma batalha de um-contra-um, sem substituições. O primeiro pokemon que ficar incapacitado de combater perde a batalha. Está bem para ti?"

- "ok…"

- "Estás preocupada com a recompensa?". Ok o tipo deve mesmo ser bruxo!

- "O que sugeres?"

- "Para começar porque não uma poção ou dinheiro no mesmo valor? Tens poções contigo? Um antídoto ou uma pokebola também servem.". Pela maneira como sorriu percebi que sabia que esta era a minha primeira batalha. Ia ser cilindrada…

- "Uma poção então", retribuí o sorriso.

- "Combinado. Podemos começar?"


	3. A primeira batalha

III A primeira batalha

O que é que um colector de insectos faz? Colecciona insectos. E os insectos são fracos contra uma certa coisa que eu cá sei.

Atiramos uma moeda ao ar para decidir quem faria o primeiro movimento e o feliz contemplado fui eu. O que eu queria mesmo era treinar o oddish, afinal ia ser a estrela quando chegássemos ao Ginásio de Pewter, mas sabia que o charmander ia ter a vantagem.

- "Charmander, escolho-te a ti!". Com um "pop" e um raiar de luz vermelha o meu charmander apareceu. Era a vez do meu adversário escolher e eu sustive a respiração. Afinal ele tinha mais experiência e tudo podia correr mal. Se calhar não devia ter apostado aquela poção, ainda podia dar jeito….

- "Weedle, conto contigo!". Com outro "pop" e mais luz vermelha e estava finalmente perante o pokemon do meu adversário. O pequeno insecto parecia inocente e inofensivo mas eu aprendi a muito custo que as aparências iludem.

- "Charmander, ember!"

- "Weedle, poison sting, agora!"

Os dois ataques colidiram no meio do ar mas infelizmente para o lado adversário, o fogo tinha a vantagem. Do primeiro ataque resultou um weedle ligeiramente chamuscado e um charmander (talvez demasiado) confiante. Decidi que era melhor não perder tempo.

- "Charmander, ember, outra vez!"

Desta vez o ataque foi fatal para o pequeno insecto cujo treinador havia (ou pretendia ter) sido apanhado de surpresa. A vitória era minha e foi com um sorriso e um aperto de mão que o Don me perguntou "Então como vai ser? Preferes a poção ou o valor dela?"

Depois de ponderar por alguns instantes decidi optar pelo valor da poção. Afinal ainda tinha duas comigo e o dinheiro não nasce nas árvores. Além disso nunca se sabe quando teria a próxima batalha.

Agradeci ao charmander o bom trabalho e perguntei o que achava se, para efeitos práticos, lhe desse um nome, pequeno e fácil de usar durante uma batalha. Afinal charmander era um nome um pouco comprido para ser dito a cada ordem que lhe dava. Desse dia em diante passou a dar-se pelo nome de Blaze.

Como Don também seguia para Pewter decidimos fazer o restante caminho juntos. Era bom ter outro ser humano com quem falar e partilhar a pouca experiencia que tinha enquanto treinadora. Para quem lidava com o público no mercado três dias sem falar com outra pessoa quase tinham acabado comigo.

- "…portanto o meu pai trabalha na área da pesquisa comportamental como assistente. Precisavam de alguns insectos para conduzir a próxima fase e não há melhor local do que a floresta de Veridian para os arranjar. Como o meu pai não pode parar a investigação e vir para o terreno vim no lugar dele. Todos os insectos que apanhei são para o laboratório mas o Weedle fica para mim. Qual é a tua história? Não me leves a mal mas já estás um pouco fora da idade para ser um treinador juvenil. De qualquer maneira acho que vamos sempre a tempo..."

Calou-se e eu percebi que era a minha vez de dar o meu testemunho. Rapidamente contei os planos que os meus pais haviam feito para mim, contra minha vontade, e em que circunstâncias a minha jornada tinha começado.

- "…e basicamente estou a tentar recuperar sete anos de atraso. Acho que é tudo. "

- "Então tens de acelerar porque já levo sete anos à tua frente. " Dito isto riu-se com ar de quem estava a pegar comigo. Aposto que o Don é do tipo de pessoa comunicativa com a qual não há um minuto de monotonia. Espera…sete? Portanto devíamos ter a mesma idade. Agora que reparava, sem aquela vestimenta horrível de caçador de insectos, que definitivamente não fazia o género dele, parecia ser menos jovem do que à primeira vista. As primeiras aparências também enganam.

- "Assim que chegar a Pewter envio os insectos para o laboratório e peço para me mandarem os meus pokemon de volta. Aposto que o gangue já tem saudades. Eu sei que tenho. Onde pensas deixar os teus pokemons excedentários?"

Eu tinha pensado nisso no dia antes de partir. Ainda fui a tempo de apanhar a enfermeira local, que já estava a fechar o centro para a pernoita dos treinadores e pokemon em convalescença, para lhe pedir que todos os pokemon que eu apanhasse, assim que completasse os seis que cada treinador pode transportar por lei, fossem enviados para lá. Sendo esposa do meu ex-gerente conhecia as circunstâncias da minha partida e prontificou-se a abrir uma excepção. Assim, sempre que não pudesse transportar mais nenhum pokemon comigo, estes seriam enviados directamente para o centro, onde ela olharia por eles.

Depois de mais algumas horas na companhia de Don fiquei a saber que também iria tentar competir na liga nesse mesmo ano e que, com três crachás, já ia a minha frente.

Uma última noite separava-nos de Pewter.

- "o crachá de Pewter foi o meu segundo. Devo dizer-te que dos três foi o mais renhido. O líder de Ginásio é um ex-treinador regressado a casa. Toda a gente diz que quando o ginásio estava a cargo do filho sempre havia 50% de hipóteses de ganhar logo à partida. Já pensaste numa estratégia?"

- "Ainda não…estava a pensar em usar o oddish por ter a vantagem de tipo mas não sei. Acabei de o apanhar e nunca combatemos".

- "Tu estás mesmo a dizer que vais desafiar um dos líderes de Ginásio mais duros com um pokemon que acabaste de apanhar? Não podes estar a falar a sério!"

Encolhi os ombros. Afinal a estratégia era essa embora eu soubesse que não era de longe a minha ideia mais brilhante. Tirando o meu ex-agressor e novo companheiro de viagem não tinha avistado mais ninguém por estas paragens e pôr um pokemon de erva combater contra um insecto era como assinar uma sentença de morte.

- "Não te preocupes", o sorriso fácil que Don parecia ter sempre pronto para tudo voltou. "Assim que chegarmos a Pewter e nos instalarmos fazemos algum treino a sério. O teu oddish vai ficar fino pra combater aquelas bestas de pedra."

Olhei para ele de lado. Ele não me parecia ser do tipo de pessoa que tem por hábito chamar besta a um pokemon mas afinal há quanto tempo é que o conhecia? Duas horas?

- "Não disse por mal, desculpa se ofendi algum ideal ou assim. Só lhes chamei bestas porque são mesmo, mesmo grandes. Eu nunca tinha visto um ónix tão grande e acredita que já vi alguns bem grandes no laboratório."

Agora que já tinha entendido o que ele queria dizer fiquei ainda mais ansiosa. Não só ia sacrificar o meu oddish acabadinho de apanhar como ia por aquela planta, pequenina e frágil, frente a frente com uma abominação de pedra. E agora era eu a insultar a pobre criatura. Deve ser contagioso…

Ficou combinado. Chegando a Pewter começava o treino a sério e em menos de uma semana aquele crachá ia ser meu.

O jantar dessa noite foi o mais animado em muitos anos. Mesmo antes de partir as minhas decisões tinham causado um certo mau estar que se reflectia nas pequenas coisas do quotidiano. A hora da refeição era uma delas. Não me lembro da última vez que tive um diálogo superior a três frases. Mas nesse dia, sentados no chão, enquanto partilhávamos os poucos mantimentos que haviam restado depois de dias na floresta com os nossos pokemon do nosso lado, senti algo que tantos anos de distanciamento me haviam feito esquecer: eu estava em casa.


	4. A cidade de Pewter

IV A cidade de Pewter

A cidade de Pewter não é conhecida como a capital da pedra por acaso. Tudo naquela cidade reflecte o tom cinzento e polido da rocha local e tanto as pessoas como os pokemon parecem estar a condizer. As principais fontes de comércio têm por base o trabalho da pedra desde as grandes empresas de construção às pequenas oficinas artesanais. Claro que nada melhor que pokemon de pedra para ajudar portanto…cinzento. Em dias de chuva devia ser intimidante para os recém-chegados. Não foi o caso.

Chegamos á cidade de Pewter no final daquele que seria o meu quarto dia de viagem. Tinha conseguido cumprir o plano à risca apesar das distracções do dia anterior.

Viajar com alguém tornava a viagem muito menos cansativa. No silêncio quase constante da floresta as horas parecem arrastar-se e é fácil acabar desorientado. Com Don o silêncio não parecia ser uma opção. Anos de treino em campo e no laboratório tinham dado aso a um repertório de experiencias e histórias caricatas que pareciam não acabar. No fundo também ele tinha acabado por ver os seus planos adiados para assistir o pai no laboratório. No caso dele tinha sido voluntário.

O centro pokemon de Pewter, tal como nas outras cidades, acolhe de boa vontade treinadores e viajantes que precisem de um sítio onde pernoitar pelo tempo necessário. Política interna, suponho. Instalamo-nos num pequeno, mas simpático, quarto que fazia lembrar uma pousada da juventude. Dois beliches ocupavam a maior parte do espaço. Dois armários com poucas gavetas preenchiam o resto. E ao contrário da cinzenta cidade tudo parecia ser feito de madeira desde o chão ao tecto que se assemelhava ao casco de um barco invertido.

Para além da zona das dormidas o centro dispunha também de uma pequena mas bem fornecida biblioteca que fazia questão de explorar. Afinal não podia trazer livros comigo e tencionava levar o máximo de conhecimento possível quando partisse.

Depois de deixar o charmander e o oddish com a enfermeira do centro para um check-up rápido saí com Don para explorar a cidade. Nunca tinha estado em Pewter e já que cá estava bem podia aproveitar. Amanhã começava o trabalho a sério.

Foi cansada mas com a sensação de dever cumprido que me deitei nessa noite. Estranhei a sensação de uma cama fofa depois de três noites a dormir no chão e embora o treino estivesse marcado para de manha cedo não acordei antes da hora do almoço. Se o Don também adormeceu ou simplesmente não me quis acordar nunca fiquei a saber mas foi na biblioteca que o encontrei no dia seguinte com algumas revistas de crónicas sobre a actividade dos Ginásios de Kanto.

- "Mais descansada?" Aquele rapaz não devia ter um único dia em que acorda-se mal disposto!

- "Descansada e atrasada. Perdemos uma manhã de treino".

- "Descansar faz parte de qualquer treino. E os teus pokemon agradecem. A enfermeira disse-me à pouco que ainda não acordaram."

Conhecia o tipo à dois dias ele já tomava conta de mim? Grande lata…

- "Alguma coisa interessante?"

- "Pouco. A maioria dos líderes de Ginásio não vem propriamente para as revistas falar das estratégias que usam mas as regras deste Ginásio não parecem ter mudado."

Agora tinha a minha completa atenção! Sentei-me e esperei que continuasse.

- "São dois contra dois sem limite de tempo. O treinador visitante pode mudar de pokemon a qualquer momento. O líder de Ginásio mantem o pokemon que estiver a ser utilizado até não ter condições de combater. Em caso de empate cabe ao líder de Ginásio escolher a modalidade de desempate."

Essa parte preocupou-me um bocado. E se fosse preciso um terceiro pokemon? Se eu só tinha dois ficava automaticamente desqualificada, certo?

- "Não te preocupes com o treino que vamos fazer não vais chegar a um empate"

Dois dias pareciam ser o suficiente para que o meu novo companheiro de viagem soubesse exactamente o que eu estava a pensar. Isso ou eu era demasiado óbvia. De qualquer das maneiras precisava de ter cuidado. Se o líder de Ginásio me lê-se da mesma maneira mais valia nem começar a batalha. Isto ia ser interessante.

…

A semana passou sem incidentes com excepção dos normais percalços de qualquer treino: alguns arranhões e queimaduras, nada que a prestável enfermeira do centro não conseguisse resolver.

No domingo antes do desafio oficial jantamos fora do centro. A última vez que tinha estado num restaurante ainda não tinha idade suficiente para me lembrar. Foi ainda em Johto antes de me mudar para Veridian quando os meus pais celebravam o novo cargo.

No final do jantar, na caminhada de volta ao centro, Don parou. Parecia estar em conflito com ele mesmo, conflito esse que acabou assim que me viu especada a olhar para ele. Sorriu. O tipo era esquisito…

- "Achei que te faltava um coisa essencial para amanhã por isso passei na loja do centro". Com isto tirou um pacote cinzento (que novidade!) do bolso e estendeu-o na minha direcção. Do nada toda a gente parecia ter qualquer coisa para me dar.

Dentro do pacote estava nada mais, nada menos, que uma caixa fina de metal (de que cor? Pois cinzento!). Olhei para o Don com alguma confusão e ele, percebendo que eu não fazia ideia do que se tratava, tirou-ma da mão e abriu-a. Dentro estava…nada! Apenas uma base almofadada de veludo azul.

- "Esta caixa tem espaço para oito crachás. Vais precisar de um sítio para os guardar se quiseres levar isto a sério".

Agora fazia sentido! Também fazia sentido eu não saber o que dizer. Não era todos os dias que alguém que conhecia á menos de duas semanas era tão atencioso e sabia perfeitamente do que estava a precisar… mas mais uma vez este rapaz parecia conhecer-me melhor que eu.

Nos vários anos que fiz de academia tive acesso a todo o tipo de informação. Não havia um lapso, uma página por preencher ou uma questão que não pudesse ser respondida. Mas desde que parti aprendi o que nenhuma academia podia ensinar: que nenhum livro nos ensina como ser humano. E não há nada como uma jornada para transformar dois estranhos em velhos amigos.


	5. O ginásio da cidade de Pewter

V o ginásio da cidade de Pewter

Mais cedo do que pensara o dia de reclamar o meu primeiro crachá havia finalmente chegado. Ao combater pelos oito crachás que permitem o acesso à liga os treinadores juvenis provam, ou não, ter quilo que precisam para um dia chegarem a mestres e eu só conseguia pensar se estaria à altura de uma prova deste tamanho. Por isso, embora nunca tivesse pensado em desistir, foi com alguma insegurança que me sentei na mesa da cafetaria do centro onde Don já estava a minha espera.

- "Preparada para o grande dia?" Eu tinha a certeza que ele conseguia ver o desconforto e insegurança que lentamente iam conseguindo tirar-me do sério. Afinal o tipo era bruxo certo? Mesmo assim o sorriso fácil e a boa disposição que pareciam acompanha-lo em qualquer situação permaneciam inalterados.

- "Claro! Se tudo correr como nos treinos não tem por onde correr mal". Não quis dar o braço a torcer. Depois de tanto treino e trabalho de pesquisa com que me tinha ajudado não era justo que ainda deitasse para cima dele todas as minhas inseguranças. Além disso eu já era crescidinha e se o tipo pensava que precisava de alguém que andasse comigo ao colo estava enganado. Não era agora que ia deixar de ser independente.

- "É normal estares nervosa. É a tua primeira batalha oficial, trabalhaste para ela e tens medo de falhar. Queres mostrar aos teus pokemon que os esforço que fizeram por ti compensou."

O que é que eu estava a dizer? Claro que ele sabia e tinha razão. Dei um suspiro de frustração.

- "Não precisas de te sentir mal por te sentires assim. Todos os treinadores passam por esse tipo de dilema. E não te vou mentir e dizer que desaparece com o tempo. Quanto mais experiência tiveres e melhor conheceres os teus pokemon mais medo vais ter de falhar."

Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer. Quanto mais alto se sobe maior é a queda.

O pequeno-almoço e a caminhada até ao Ginásio foram feitos em silêncio. Depois de anos sem ter com quem partilhar aquilo que realmente sentia tinha ganho alguma dificuldade em lidar comigo e com os outros. Don parecia perceber e não se importar com isso. Dava-me espaço sempre que precisava sem deixar de estar presente e não cobrava por isso.

Deixei de ouvir os passos do Don e olhei em volta. Só então percebi que tínhamos chegado e estávamos parados a porta do Ginásio. Olhei para ele e pela primeira vez vi que não estava a sorrir.

- "Tens a certeza que queres fazer isto hoje? Não pareces bem, se quiseres podemos treinar até te sentires mais confiante…" Parecia genuinamente preocupado. E isso mexeu comigo. Senti-me revoltada por estar a duvidar depois de todo o esforço que tínhamos feito para chegar até ali. Estava a desapontar a única pessoa que tinha apostado em mim á custa da sua própria jornada e sem nunca pedir nada em troca. Eu ia ganhar isto pelos anos que tinha lutado para conseguir começar a minha jornada, pelos meus pokemon sempre incansáveis e prontos para o próximo treino mesmo no final de um dia cansativo e cheio de mazelas e pelo rapaz de olhos amendoados que olhava agora para mim com um sorriso de orgulho como se já soubesse que estava decidida a dar tudo por tudo.

O crachá da cidade de Pewter ia ser meu e ia ganha-lo agora.

….

Passei as portas do Ginásio com um à vontade que em nada tinha a ver comigo. Dirigi-me á recepção e pedi indicações sobre o procedimento para desafiar o líder local. A recepcionista atendeu-me com um sorriso percebendo que devia ser a minha primeira vez em competição e pediu-me alguns dados para me registar na corrida oficial. A partir de hoje os meus dados passavam a constar no painel dos possíveis concorrentes á liga deste ano. Ao meu lado Don observava-me sem falar. Sabia que aquele momento era importante para mim e não quis interromper. Às vezes parecíamos comunicar sem palavras .

…

Esperamos cerca de duas horas que acabasse o combate anterior. O treinador que passou por nós tinha os olhos no chão e não pareceu reparar que estávamos ali. Já podia adivinhar o resultado. Comigo não havia de acabar assim.

Fomos chamados a entrar.

O Ginásio da cidade de Pewter está em conformidade com a cidade. Toda a arena é feita de pedra com as delimitações compostas por um traçado branco no chão. As paredes e as bancadas parecem ser constituídas pelo mesmo material. Não que isso me devesse admirar afinal uma semana passada na cidade já tinha dado para me habituar ao ambiente cinzento e perceber que cinzento não tem de ser sinónimo de nostalgia.

As portas do lado oposto abriram-se e uma figura alta e robusta entrou. A sua forma de andar em tudo parecia assemelhar-se à solidez da pedra que compunha a sua equipa.

- "Bem-vindos ao Ginásio de Pewter. Sou o Flitch o líder do ginásio de rocha. É favor o concorrente apresentar-se junto ao juiz do encontro para tomar conhecimento das regras oficiais".

Com isto avancei frente àquela que iria ser a minha derradeira prova. O juiz apresentou-me uma guia com as regras que leu em seguida. Depois de assinados os termos cada um tomou os seus postos.

Ia começar…


	6. Firme como a rocha

VI. Firme como a rocha.

Ao colocar-me em posição junto da linha final sentia-me dividida. Se por um lado continuava com um certo receio típico da inexperiência por outro sentia uma segurança e firmeza que nunca pensei sentir ao estar frente-a-frente com um líder de ginásio pela primeira vez. A robustez da pedra de que era feito o ginásio (e possivelmente o seu líder) tinham um peso quase palpável mas o peso da responsabilidade para com os meus pokemon era avassalador. Agora que tinha confiança na vitória ganhara medo de não saber quando desistir se chegasse a altura e de poder pôr os meus pokemon em perigo.

Sendo um combate oficial o líder de ginásio envia para a arena o seu pokemon em primeiro lugar dando ao adversário a vantagem na escolha da melhor estratégia.

Quando Don dissera alguns dias atrás que o ónix deste ginásio era uma besta de pedra não estava a ser modesto. Este era bem capaz de meter o ónix da minha infância num bolso bem pequenino. Quando a luz vermelha finalmente desapareceu a primeira coisa que reparei foi no quanto tinha de levantar a cabeça para poder ver onde o ónix começava e onde acabava. Pouco devia faltar para chegar ao tecto e, se bem me lembrava do que aprendera na academia, este ónix devia ter algumas décadas de experiência.

Com toda a resolução que consegui juntar enviei o meu oddish para a arena. O jogo tinha começado.

Flitch deu a primeira ordem. "ónix, rock throw! "

- "oddish, desvia-te!"

- "ónix imobiliza-o com constrict!"

- "não deixes que te apanhe oddish, recua!"

- "de novo ónix constrict!"

- "oddish sai da frente!". Eu estava em pânico! O tamanho daquela coisa era colossal ao lado de um oddish tão pequeno. Ia ser esmagado e esta nem a enfermeira ia conseguir consertar. Não me parece que consiga fazer milagres.

- "Assim não dá…ónix dig agora!"

Agora não tinha como escapar! Naquele momento que me pareceu uma eternidade mas que não deve ter demorado mais do que alguns segundos pensei em tudo. Chamar o oddish de volta e correr porta fora, tentar pôr-me entre os dois ou simplesmente gritar que desistia mas a confusão nos olhos do meu oddish foi o suficiente para me acordar daquele transe. O que é que tinha ouvido um certo líder de ginásio usar como desculpa para o atrasar da minha jornada á tanto tempo atrás? No início os pokemon são como crianças. Precisam de alguém que tome conta deles. E eu estava a deixar o meu parceiro ficar mal em campo.

- "oddish segue-o e usa o leach seed! ". E com isto o meu oddish saltou para o buraco que o ónix deixara para trás. Quando ambos emergiram o monstro de pedra parecia cansado e o meu oddish revigorado. O meu ataque já estava a surtir efeito!

- "ónix liberta-te! Headbutt gora!"

- "põe-te à frente dele oddish! Poison powder!". Em cheio! Ao levar com o pó venenoso nos olhos o ónix parou de imediato. Às vezes a melhor defesa é mesmo o ataque. Quem diria!

- "aaaaaargh, esquece. Ónix volta! Vai geodude".

O primeiro assalto estava ganho mas o peso leve do segundo pokemon podia ser uma vantagem em termos de velocidade que o meu oddish não tinha. Mudança de planos.

- "oddish volta. Blaze, agora é contigo!"

Apesar de a minha pequena planta estar em vantagem não tinha deixado de treinar o meu companheiro inicial. A jogada tinha de ser bem calculada. Um só ataque de pedra podia virar o jogo e eu já tinha chegado demasiado longe pra desistir.

- "geodude, rock trowh!"

- "Blaze, ember potência máxima!". Com uma chama digna de qualquer flame thrower o ataque tinha sido bloqueado. Agora não lhe podia dar uma aberta. "Agora metal claw!"

O som de garras de metal a arranhar na pedra era de arrepiar. Alto e fino como um grito de algo sobrenatural. Mas parecia ter funcionado. Consideravelmente fragilizado o meu adversário mal pairava. Era altura do golpe de misericórdia.

- "blaze….ember."

Com isto uma pedra consideravelmente mais quente caiu ao chão e o combate estava decidido.


	7. Mais vale um pássaro na mão…

VII. Mais vale um pássaro na mão…

Fiquei especada no meu lado do campo de batalha sem saber ao certo como reagir. Tinha derrotado os dois Pokémon do líder de ginásio. A batalha estava ganha!

Naquele momento sentia uma torrente de emoções, como nunca tinha sentido, passar por mim: orgulho de mim e dos meus pokémon pelo trabalho bem feito, alivio por tudo ter acabado da melhor forma sem nenhum ferimento grave e sentia-me sobretudo eternamente agradecida a Don por toda a ajuda e incentivo que me havia dado, sempre incansável, e com uma palavra amiga sempre pronta. Queria correr para ele e abraça-lo e, quando dei por mim, era precisamente isso que estava a fazer. Como é que isto aconteceu?

Foi com o riso calmo de Don e com as suas mãos nas minhas costas que acordei daquele semi-transe em que tinha entrado sem me aperceber. Compus-me rapidamente e olhei para ele sem saber muito bem o que dizer depois daquele momento embaraçoso.

Por esta altura já não me devia surpreender que as reacções dele não correspondessem ao da restante população mundial. Mesmo assim foi com algum espanto que reparei que ele não só parecia estar á vontade como que não tinha perdido, ao contrário de mim naquele momento, a capacidade de falar.

- "Aquilo é que eu chamo uma viragem radical do jogo. Se não soubesse que entraste em pânico achava que era manobra de distracção."

Por esta altura já havia desistido de lhe chamar bruxo. Para quê?

Não tive tempo de responder porque nesse preciso momento senti uma mão pousar-me no ombro. O líder de ginásio, que ao ver a minha reacção me deve ter dado algum tempo para me recompor, vinha entregar-me o pequeno tesouro que tinha ganho: o meu primeiro crashá. Pequenino, cinzento, em formato de rocha, poderia ser confundido com um dos muitos trabalhos artesanais da cidade de não fosse o logótipo da liga gravado na parte de trás bem como o nome do líder de ginásio e alguns números que deviam corresponder a alguma burocracia ou termo de legalidade.

- "Para um primeiro combate oficial não está nada mal. Por momentos pensei que tanta evasão fazia parte da estratégia. Espero que leves daqui uma pequena lição do que te espera em futuros combates oficiais. A partir daqui a dificuldade tende a aumentar."

Afinal eu devia ser mesmo óbvia.

Com um aceno de cabeça quase imperceptível o austero líder retirou-se.

Assinei um último formulário e sai, finalmente, da prisão de pedra em que passara as últimas quatro horas, cansada, com o meu primeiro crachá e com a sensação que tinha envelhecido uns bons dez anos.

- "Almoçamos? Que dizes, tens fome?" Don parecia genuinamente feliz com a minha vitória. Conseguia ver nos olhos dele uma mistura de orgulho com algo que não consegui identificar. Naquela altura percebi o quão faminta estava.

- "Alinho. Mas preciso de deixar estes meninos a descansar."

- "Podemos almoçar pelo centro. E que tal dar um nome ao grande herói do dia?"

Agora que ele falava nisso confesso que não sabia o sexo do meu oddish. Tinha de perguntar à enfermeira. Afinal não lhe podia dar nomes ao engano!

Foi a caminho do centro que vi pairar acima de mim uma sombra que em tudo se assemelhava a um pequeno pássaro. Percebi então que pairar era mesmo o termo adequado. O pequeno pássaro parecia ir em queda lenta até ao solo que já não se encontrava a uma grande distância.

Foi sem pensar duas vezes que corri, de braços estendidos, os poucos passos de distância que me separavam do pequeno animal. Eu hoje devia estar em modo automático!

Uma vez nos meus braços pude confirmar que se tratava de um pidgey gravemente ferido mas vivo. A enfermeira do centro ia ter mais um com que se entreter.


	8. Mitos e lendas da lua

VIII. Mitos e lendas da lua

Os últimos dois dias haviam sido passados a explorar uma série de museus e workshops que se encontravam localizados na zona norte da cidade. A maior parte destes museus dedicava-se à exposição de fósseis encontrados numa caverna situada nos arredores da cidade e às lendas locais. O folclore da cidade de Pewter atribuía a origem dos pokemon selvagens que aí habitavam a um fenómeno um tanto estranho: os habitantes mais antigos afirmavam com toda a convicção que algures, no tempo dos avós dos seus avós, um grande meteorito havia caído nessa mesma região trazendo consigo pokemon vindos…da lua! Portanto todos os museus, a bem ou a mal, tinham uma secção obrigatória onde a história local era contada e recontada com ajuda de gravuras para que as gerações mais jovens pusessem os olhos no céu como quem espera ver cair um novo meteorito a qualquer momento.

Do impacto causado pelo meteorito havia nascido a caverna conhecida actualmente como mount moon. Escavações recentes haviam confirmado a existência de pedras lunares, possíveis fragmentos de meteoritos cuja pedra original havia sido solta, por erosão ou impacto, da própria lua. Juntando estes novos dados ao facto de nesta caverna habitarem cleffary, cuja evolução se dá graças a esta pedra lunar, havia servido para encher de orgulho os habitantes e de cientistas os museus e laboratórios. Quantos aos fósseis…perante semelhante descoberta…quem queria saber deles? Pois… mitos e lendas sempre tiveram o dom de apaixonar mais os Homens do que o seu próprio passado.

Mas o motivo que me prendia a Pewter não era a vasta cultura nem os mitos, nem as lendas e muito menos as pedras.

Nos últimos dois dias, entre excursões e visitas de museu, havia corrido vezes sem conta para o centro. Apesar de os meus pokemon se encontrarem a recuperar, e de ter finalmente descoberto que o meu Oddish era uma fêmea a quem tinha chamado Bella na esperança de a evoluir para um Bellosom, não conseguia deixar de me preocupar com o pidgey selvagem que havia trazido, em mau estado, para o centro.

Graças ao curso que havia tirado antes de deixar Veridian tinha conseguido mante-lo estável e agora parecia estar a recuperar graças aos cuidados e zelos da enfermeira.

Enquanto fazia as malas e me debatia entre fazer-me ao caminho ou esperar mais alguns dias para saber se o pequenino fazia progressos reparei que Don não parecia ter pressa. Era como se já tivesse tomado a decisão por mim ou soubesse, mesmo antes de eu saber, que não ia conseguir partir. Ainda estava dentro dos limites de tempo que me havia imposto quando chegara à cidade e mais uns dias não iam fazer diferença. Além disso o próximo destino era precisamente mount moon e as nossas excursões tinham permitido não só ficar a conhecer melhor a história local mas também adquirir um mapa da caverna que se podia tornar um autêntico labirinto para quem não estava familiarizado com o local.

Do outro lado da montanha esperava-nos a cidade de Cerulean e o meu segundo crachá!

No final do terceiro dia após ter derrotado Flinch a enfermeira informou-me que o pidgey que havíamos trazido para o centro se encontrava pronto a ser libertado e perguntou com simpatia se queríamos ser nós a faze-lo uma vez que o tínhamos socorrido.

Dirigimo-nos ao exterior depois de mais alguns agradecimentos à enfermeira. Com o pidgey seguro nas mãos dissemos as nossas despedidas e desejamos-lhe boa viagem. Aposto que para quem não estivesse habituado a ver semelhante cena deva ser estranho ver duas pessoas a falar com um pássaro antes de o encorajar a partir. Por qualquer motivo que não sei explicar sabia que nos voltaríamos a ver.

De volta ao centro fizemos as malas sem trocar uma única palavra. Estava na altura de seguir viagem e mal podia esperar por chegar ao nosso próximo destino.

Tínhamos dado apenas alguns passos no caminho que nos conduziria a mount moon quando vi pairar sobre mim uma sombra. Estendi calmamente o braço, sem precisar de correr desta vez, e nele pousou, nada mais, nada menos, do que o pidgey que tinha acabado de libertar.

Ao tirar uma pokebola vazia do lado esquerdo do meu cinto não consegui deixar de sorrir ao dizer "bem-vindo á equipa, Hover!".


	9. Acesso restrito

IX Acesso restrito

Das muitas visitas e excursões aos museus de Pewter tinha resultado um vasto conhecimento dos mitos e lendas locais bem como um mapa do labiríntico mount moon. No entanto, ao chegar ao local onde deveríamos começar a nossa travessia pela montanha dentro, rumo à cidade de Cerulean, deparamo-nos com um pequeno entrave.

E por "um pequeno entrave" entenda-se a ausência do caminho traçado pelos pokerangers e da entrada da gruta!

Á nossa frente encontrava-se uma montanha colossal, coberta por vegetação rasteira até onde a vista permitia alcançar. Percebi nesse momento que as várias pinturas e fotos que avistara no museu não lhe faziam jus.

A "montanha" não era um fenómeno geológico isolado, encontrando-se cercada de um conjunto de outras pequenas montanhas contendo vestígios de perfurações que, percebi, seriam o resultado do impacto dos meteoritos que a haviam atingido alguns milénios atrás. Da montanha principal não se conseguia avistar o topo, coberto por nuvens baixas e pelo nevoeiro miudinho que, aos poucos, nos molhava as roupas.

Foi com alguma frustração, e um tanto de desespero, eu percebi que por ali não passávamos!

Pewter havia ficado para trás depois de dois dias de viagem e não havia um posto, guarda ou reserva natural que nos pudesse dar indicações ou informar do que havia sucedido. Estávamos no meio da floresta, a dias de coisa nenhuma, por nossa conta.

- "Bonito…". Ouvi murmurar.

Foi com algum espanto que percebi que o calmo Don estava quase tão frustrado com a situação quanto eu.

- "Bem, cá vão as nossas alternativas…", continuou, sem tirar os olhos do cume coberto de neblina como se nela conseguisse avistar algo que eu estava longe de ver. "Ou tentamos circundar a montanha e ver se existe uma alternativa não assinalada pelo mapa, ou voltamos para trás, informamos as autoridades e esperamos que nos abram caminho…daqui a uns meses talvez…". E o bom humor de Don estava de volta pois, ao voltar-me para ver a sua expressão, chocada pela perspectiva de ter de esperar meses até que acabassem quaisquer obras de reabilitação do trilho, reparei que me olhava de esguelha enquanto sorria.

Portanto, equipa de exploração, aqui vamos nós!

Don deve ter reparado que eu planeava deitar mãos á obra figurativa de imediato porque se apressou a acrescentar:

- "De qualquer das formas o melhor é dormir sobre o assunto. A cordilheira é grande mas às apalpadelas no escuro não me parece que encontremos um bom caminho".

…

Quando o dia amanheceu encontrou uma Samantha pronta para arrancar e um Don um quanto perplexo. Afinal não era todos os dias que era a primeira a acordar.

Ditou a rotina que acordasse ao som de recipientes a serem retirados de mochilas, mantas a serem estendidas e "pops" de pokemons acabadinhos de sair das pokebolas. Mesmo sem se estabelecerem regras entre o duo criou-se o habito de Don começar o pequeno-almoço e libertar os pokemon enquanto a mim me competia arrumar o pequeno acampamento e rever a rota que seguiríamos ao longo do dia.

Na verdade, perante a perspectiva de "ficar em terra" a noite tinha sido agitada, passada praticamente em claro e os poucos minutos de sono a ver imagens de rochas a serem retiradas lentamente e cabeçalhos de jornal que davam as obras por concluídas na próxima década!

…

Encontrávamo-nos a circundar a montanha á alguns minutos quando ouvimos vozes e pancadinhas na rocha que percebi, ao chegar ao local, pertencerem a uma escavação arqueológica. Afinal alguém queria saber dos pobres fósseis, encurralados á milénios debaixo de toneladas de rocha!

O professor encarregue de semelhante odisseia, e que se dava pelo nome de Alexander Vimes, explicou com algum pesar e embaraço, que a equipa que agora dirigia tinha tentado usar dinamite para facilitar o acesso ao interior da montanha naquela face ainda não explorada. Ao chegar ao local acompanhado de algum equipamento sensível, o qual repetiu algumas vezes ser apenas para mãos e olhos experientes, deparou-se com uma derrocada que felizmente não tinha feito vitimas senão o trilho que desaparecera sem deixar rasto.

Irónico!

O velho professor, ao aperceber-se que procurava espreitar como quem não quer a coisa por cima do seu ombro durante toda a explicação, e entendendo o meu entusiasmo, pôs a possibilidade de acompanharmos a sua equipa enquanto não tivéssemos alternativa senão esperar.

Teria a possibilidade de ver de perto a descoberta e extracção de um fóssil milenar de Pokémon e de testemunhar em primeira mão aqueles que em tempos fizeram parte do meu currículo de estudos. Recuei por momentos aos tempos da Academia e às aulas de Genética pré-Histórica onde podíamos observar, nas vitrinas do laboratório, alguns fósseis daquilo que teriam sido Kabuto e Omanite, criaturas que teriam habitado este mesmo planeta milénios antes de o Homem aqui ter posto o pé!

O entusiasmo pode ser avassalador…

Das muitas visitas e excursões aos museus de Pewter tinha resultado um vasto conhecimento dos mitos e lendas locais bem como um mapa do labiríntico mount moon. No entanto, ao chegar ao local onde deveríamos começar a nossa travessia pela montanha dentro, rumo à cidade de Cerulean, deparamo-nos com um pequeno entrave.

E por "um pequeno entrave" entenda-se a ausência do caminho traçado pelos pokerangers e da entrada da gruta!

Á nossa frente encontrava-se uma montanha colossal, coberta por vegetação rasteira até onde a vista permitia alcançar. Percebi nesse momento que as várias pinturas e fotos que avistara no museu não lhe faziam jus.

A "montanha" não era um fenómeno geológico isolado, encontrando-se cercada de um conjunto de outras pequenas montanhas contendo vestígios de perfurações que, percebi, seriam o resultado do impacto dos meteoritos que a haviam atingido alguns milénios atrás. Da montanha principal não se conseguia avistar o topo, coberto por nuvens baixas e pelo nevoeiro miudinho que, aos poucos, nos molhava as roupas.

Foi com alguma frustração, e um tanto de desespero, eu percebi que por ali não passávamos!

Pewter havia ficado para trás depois de dois dias de viagem e não havia um posto, guarda ou reserva natural que nos pudesse dar indicações ou informar do que havia sucedido. Estávamos no meio da floresta, a dias de coisa nenhuma, por nossa conta.

- "Bonito…". Ouvi murmurar.

Foi com algum espanto que percebi que o calmo Don estava quase tão frustrado com a situação quanto eu.

- "Bem, cá vão as nossas alternativas…", continuou, sem tirar os olhos do cume coberto de neblina como se nela conseguisse avistar algo que eu estava longe de ver. "Ou tentamos circundar a montanha e ver se existe uma alternativa não assinalada pelo mapa, ou voltamos para trás, informamos as autoridades e esperamos que nos abram caminho…daqui a uns meses talvez…". E o bom humor de Don estava de volta pois, ao voltar-me para ver a sua expressão, chocada pela perspectiva de ter de esperar meses até que acabassem quaisquer obras de reabilitação do trilho, reparei que me olhava de esguelha enquanto sorria.

Portanto, equipa de exploração, aqui vamos nós!

Don deve ter reparado que eu planeava deitar mãos á obra figurativa de imediato porque se apressou a acrescentar:

- "De qualquer das formas o melhor é dormir sobre o assunto. A cordilheira é grande mas às apalpadelas no escuro não me parece que encontremos um bom caminho".

…

Quando o dia amanheceu encontrou uma Samantha pronta para arrancar e um Don um quanto perplexo. Afinal não era todos os dias que era a primeira a acordar.

Ditou a rotina que acordasse ao som de recipientes a serem retirados de mochilas, mantas a serem estendidas e "pops" de pokemons acabadinhos de sair das pokebolas. Mesmo sem se estabelecerem regras entre o duo criou-se o habito de Don começar o pequeno-almoço e libertar os pokemon enquanto a mim me competia arrumar o pequeno acampamento e rever a rota que seguiríamos ao longo do dia.

Na verdade, perante a perspectiva de "ficar em terra" a noite tinha sido agitada, passada praticamente em claro e os poucos minutos de sono a ver imagens de rochas a serem retiradas lentamente e cabeçalhos de jornal que davam as obras por concluídas na próxima década!

…

Encontrávamo-nos a circundar a montanha á alguns minutos quando ouvimos vozes e pancadinhas na rocha que percebi, ao chegar ao local, pertencerem a uma escavação arqueológica. Afinal alguém queria saber dos pobres fósseis, encurralados á milénios debaixo de toneladas de rocha!

O professor encarregue de semelhante odisseia, e que se dava pelo nome de Alexander Vimes, explicou com algum pesar e embaraço, que a equipa que agora dirigia tinha tentado usar dinamite para facilitar o acesso ao interior da montanha naquela face ainda não explorada. Ao chegar ao local acompanhado de algum equipamento sensível, o qual repetiu algumas vezes ser apenas para mãos e olhos experientes, deparou-se com uma derrocada que felizmente não tinha feito vitimas senão o trilho que desaparecera sem deixar rasto.

Irónico!

O velho professor, ao aperceber-se que procurava espreitar como quem não quer a coisa por cima do seu ombro durante toda a explicação, e entendendo o meu entusiasmo, pôs a possibilidade de acompanharmos a sua equipa enquanto não tivéssemos alternativa senão esperar.

Teria a possibilidade de ver de perto a descoberta e extracção de um fóssil milenar de Pokémon e de testemunhar em primeira mão aqueles que em tempos fizeram parte do meu currículo de estudos. Recuei por momentos aos tempos da Academia e às aulas de Genética pré-Histórica onde podíamos observar, nas vitrinas do laboratório, alguns fósseis daquilo que teriam sido Kabuto e Omanite, criaturas que teriam habitado este mesmo planeta milénios antes de o Homem aqui ter posto o pé!

O entusiasmo pode ser avassalador…


	10. Expedições

X. Expedições

Aceite o convite fomos levados ao local onde se encontrava o acampamento da equipa onde nos poderíamos juntar. Este consistia num desorganizado aglomerado de tendas e equipamentos vários de entre os quais pude identificar algumas espécies de lupas e microscópios, capacetes e pinceis de vários tamanhos que deveriam servir para limpar os pobres fósseis, expostos à luz ao fim de alguns milénios de escuridão. Naquele que deveria ser o centro do acampamento, um círculo escuro e algumas cinzas deixavam antever o local que serviria de convívio e refeitório.

Um dos assistentes do Dr. Vimes deu-nos conhecimento do protocolo e regras de segurança que deveríamos seguir antes de integrarmos a equipa que sairia na próxima expedição montanha dentro.

Era simples: ficar longe do equipamento (quem diria…), entrar em buracos e grutas apenas depois de serem declarados seguros pelos elementos responsáveis da equipa, não manusear nenhum fóssil por conta própria para não o danificar, algumas precauções quanto à roupa e calçado a levar para o local (tendo-nos sido entregues luvas, capacetes e lanternas) e pouco mais.

A expedição partiria então no dia seguinte com a primeira luz do dia e deveria regressar pelo pôr sol, altura pela qual deveria ser enviada uma equipa de resgate caso ainda não tivéssemos regressado.

O resto do dia seria então passado a conhecer os vários elementos da equipa que, verdade seja dita, não chegava a meia dúzia. Dois novatos, que contavam com algumas horas apenas de escavações, um técnico de segurança, um geólogo, um paleontólogo e o sempre observador dr. Vimes.

E agora contavam com mais dois novatos para atrapalhar o esquema, mais mal o deles!

…

O dia que marcaria a minha estreia nas inéditas escavações em Mont Moon amanheceu frio e envolto em neblina. O silêncio que caia sobre a equipa era ensurdecedor. Se os Pokémon nocturnos, pressentindo o início do dia haviam recolhido, por outro lado os Pokémon diurnos pareciam considerar semelhante hora para despertar um ultraje. Com a ausência de vento nem as folhas das árvores, que gradualmente faziam transparecer as cores de outono e a fragilidade que o final de verão lhes confere, pareciam mexer.

Os murmúrios da equipa e uma ou outra piada ocasional era tudo o que se poderia ouvir a quilómetros e toda a excitação que sentira no dia anterior parecia ter-me deixado esgotada e, em suma, como o tempo.

Humor de outono…

A chegada do dr. Vimes, em todo o seu esplendor, de calções que poderiam ser tirados de um safari, chapéu branco e uma espécie de monóculo dependurado na camisa descolorada, pôs imediatamente toda a equipa em sentido. Cessaram as piadas e o silêncio tornou-se esmagador. Pelo menos até que, cofiando o bigode enquanto olhava para o céu, o dito doutor começasse a distribuir tarefas e a dar indicações.

Juntamo-nos no sopé da montanha com o escasso equipamento que nos havia sido entregue no dia anterior ao qual achei por bem juntar um bloco de apontamentos e uma caneta, ambos com desenhos da montanha em que iriamos entrar, cortesia das lojinhas de recordações dos museus de Pewter.

Com um último aviso para que nos mantivéssemos afastados das paredes onde poderiam estar alguns Geodude camuflados, a equipa lá seguiu, montanha dentro, de equipamento em riste e com a certeza de que não haveríamos de voltar ao acampamento de mãos a abanar.

E na verdade não iriamos mesmo.

Com um gritinho de satisfação e uma pequena dança da vitória, um dos elementos mais novos da equipa fez saber que havia encontrado um pedacinho de âmbar ancestral onde poderia estar contido algum ADN à espera de ser esmiuçado pelas lentes do microscópio mais próximo.

O problema é que o dito aprendiz não devia de ser muito bom dançarino e no meio da sua excitação havia calcado nada mais, nada menos, do que um Graveler adormecido. Foi com um rugido e um estrondo que a dita criatura fez cair o rock slide que nos vedaria o acesso ao mundo exterior.


End file.
